The crazy adventures of Sesshomaru and Miku!
by cherrylovesherlion
Summary: Sesshomaru meets a interesting girl when his father betrothed him to her!
1. Chapter 1: Royal meets crazy

Chapter 1: Sane Meets Crazy

Sesshomaru sighed. His father, InuTaisho, put his hand on his shoulder. "It's not going to be that bad. She's not like other girls. She REALLY hates dresses, Sesshomaru." He told him. Sesshomaru sighed once again. His mother pinched his ear. "OW!" Hr shouted. She merely glared at him.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the eastern lands, a young girl was taking her anger out on a poor tree. Her sharp white nails were chipped, bark under their thin shield. A hiss escaped her lips. "I really hate it when father chooses my suitors for me!" She spat, her pale face turning a bright crimson out of anger. She was a odd girl indeed, not caring for her looks. She heard this brat was from the Western lands. She growled, clenching her fists together tightly. "I am going to kill father if I hate this guy!" She shouted. Her blue eyes flashed a frightening red, her white hair turning a deep shade of pink.

She sighed. "Calm down, Miku. Using your powers won't do you any good." She said closing her eyes. Her pink hair turned back into is original white, her eyes turning back into sapphire gems. She heard a carriage arrive and two new scents arrived. "This shall be a interesting visit." She murmured before walking inside the one story castle.

Sesshomaru walked into the castle, his amber eyes showing no emotion. A scent of a dog demon filled his nose, the smell of ashes and water mixed. A white haired demon walked into the room, a black star on his forehead. His eyes were a brilliant shade of red, matching that of a raging fire. He was wearing a red haori, most likely the cloth of the fire rat, his hakame the same fabric. One red stripe and one black stripe adorned each of his cheeks, standing for something in his clan.

Beside him, however was a white haired female, azure eyes scanning the three visitors. She was wearing a white kimono with blue deigns swirling across the fabric. She too had a star on her forehead, a Prussian blue taking the place of the black.

The red eyed man walked to InuTaisho, his arm held out. "Long time no see, heh Taisho?" he asked. The dog general smiled and took his hand. "Sure has huh?" He asked. The red eyed male pulled his hand back. "I hope Sesshomaru and Mikku get along." The male said. The woman looked at her surroundings. "Speaking of Miku…" She started. A loud yell was heard at that moment.

"OW! Neko, let me go! I don't want to go!" A little girl shouted. Sesshomaru ran in the direction where the voice came from, his family close behind. A small white haired girl was being carried by a large cat demon(Think Kirara only black)in its jaws. Sesshomaru smirked. The girl was busy with getting out of he demon's jaws when she said, "Wipe that smirk off your face!" Sesshomaru heard the venom and malice in her voice, and did as she said.

"Neko. Release." The man said. Neko did as told, and put the girl down. She glared daggers at the demon and then at Sesshomaru. He got a good look at her when she stood up. Her hair was white, like his. Her eyes were a lovely shade of blue, a Prussian blue star on her forehead. She wore a red haori that had rips and tears at the elbows and shoulders. She wore a pair of shorts, matching the haori, ripped at the knees. On her neck was a star-shaped necklace with the word "Hi to kori"(fire and ice) on it.

For a moment she said nothing, simply taking in the unearthly beauty of his features. Pale, flawless skin covered his beautifully shaped face, outlined by long, silky strands which flowed down his back like liquid moonlight. Two magenta stripes adorned each of his cheeks along with one magenta line on each of his eyelids; a Prussian blue crescent rested in the middle of his forehead. His slender nose and well defined lips completed his sculptural features, and his eyes ran deep like endless pools of molten gold. Yes – as his name stated – he was killing her with his perfection and for a second Miku wondered if he even realized that.

Miku snapped out of her trance. "Miku, get ready for dinner." Her father said. Miku groaned inwardly. She hated this! She hated how her father did this. He always did stuff for her and never gave her any say! She stalked off, and growled as quietly as she could. As soon as she was out of ear shot or so she thought, she screamed as loud as she could.

Sesshomaru rose a brow. His father was right. She wasn't like other girls. She was just plain crazy.


	2. Chapter 2: Anger mangement

Cherry: I know, I haven't updated in forever and I bet some of you are throwing curse words my way. Let's me say, ON WITH THE FIC CAUSE I OWN NOTHING!

Chapter 2:

Miku pouted while Neko brushed her hair back into a ponytail, and she picked at the silk kimono her father gave her. It was black, with flames dancing across the darkness. Neko sighed at her behavior. "Come on, I bet he's different," She said. Miku didn't respond, only glaring at the mirror before her that revealed her reflection. She despised it so much right now. She jerked away from Neko, making her lose the grip on her gathered hair. When Neko was about to protest, Miku stopped her. "I like my hair down and you know it," She hissed before walking into the hallway. She silently walked into the dining room where Sesshomaru and his family were conversing about topics of their own. InuTaisho's eyes wandered to Miku and he smiled.

He elbowed Sesshomaru, causing him to look at her. His eyes locked with hers for a brief moment before shrugging off her appearance. Miku sighed and sat down. InuTaisho arched a questioning brow but dismissed her behavior. "As I was saying, I think a sword works better than bow and arrow. It seems more effective," InuTaisho said. Miku's eyes flickered to the three men conversing about weapons. "I agree. I mean, doesn't t take time to grab an arrow and aim?" her father, Honoo(Flame) said. Miku sighed and took a bite of her sushi. The two men looked towards her. "You have a different opinion, sweetheart?" InuTaisho asked. Miku stiffened with anger, but she calmed herself down. "One, my name is not 'sweetheart', it's Miku. Two, I disagree about swords being better than bow and arrows. Sure, it may take awhile to aim and draw your bow, but that was probably because you thought it was too difficult to do in the first place and gave up on trying. Most experts would agree with my knowledge because priestesses use arrows to destroy evil demons and spirits, and succeed," She said without even looking up.

The lord was silent afterwards, stunned. "However," She started. "I think that swords and bow and arrows aren't that different. Don't we have to aim with all our weapons?" She said opening her eyes and looking at the dog general. He nodded mouth slightly agape. Sesshomaru looked towards Miku, as she expected, and glared. How dare she embarrass his father right in front another lord! Miku caught his glare and narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me," She said walking out of the dining room.

Honoo sighed. "Sorry about this. She's just has a temper and she needs to vent out her anger," He said. A loud crash was heard, along with the sound of glass breaking. A loud aggravated yell was heard along with another sound of crashing following. Miku's mother, Rin, stood up. "I'll go check on her," She said walking out the room to where the crashes were heard. She looked to see her daughter was wearing her red kimono and shorts, her hair a tangled mess. She sighed. "Miku," She said sternly. Miku turned back to her, anger in her eyes. Her eyes softened slightly when she saw her mother. "Why?" She said quietly. Rin sighed. "We've been over this, Miku. You have to get married or you won't inherit the throne," She said. Miku flared with anger, her hair turning deep pink. "Who says I want to inherit the throne?" She howled before leaping away from her mother.

Rin stood there shocked. What did she just say? She didn't want to inherit the throne? Why? Honoo, InuTaisho, InuKimi and Sesshomaru ran into the room and saw the damage Miku had created. "This is worse than last time!" he exclaimed. Sesshomaru looked at him shock. "You mean this has happened before?" InuTaisho exclaimed. Honoo sighed. "Miku doesn't like suitors…" he said quietly, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Sesshomaru leaped ahead of his family, heading in the direction Miku ran.

With Miku…

Miku had never felt angrier in her life, and as her anger grew, so did her transformation. Her hair was almost red, and her eyes were almost red as well. She stopped when she caught a scent. It was Sesshomaru! She turned in anger at the dog general's son. "What do you want?" She howled in anger. His eyes widened slightly when he saw her hair and eyes. What happened to the white and blue? "I came to see why you were so mad," he said before taking a step towards her. Her hair turned into a light shade of pink. Was he calming her down? "W-what?" She asked in confusion. "I came to see why you were upset," he repeated. Miku's hair turned lighter. "W-why?" She asked. He walked closer until her was face to face with her. He was about an inch taller than her, so she could look into his gold eyes. "Why wouldn't I be?" he asked. He was unprepared for her grabbing his shirt and hiding her face in his chest.

"Sesshomaru…" She murmured into his chest. They heard footsteps and a voice said, "What exactly happened here?" They both looked up and saw InuTaisho and Honoo staring with wide eyes. Miku pushed away from Sesshomaru. "Nothing happened!" She exclaimed holding her hands up in a defensive manner. Sesshomaru shot her a confused glance.

Girls were so confusing….

Cherry: Short, I know! But, better than nothing right?


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontation

Chapter 3: Confrontation

The walk back to the palace had been indeed awkward, especially between Sesshomaru and Miku. The young girl snuck a glance at him now and then, wondering what his game was. Why did I hug him back there? Miku thought, Is the wall I have spent so much time building breaking because of this little kid? Well, I'm not going to let him in, no matter how weak my defenses are!

Sesshomaru saw the glances she snuck at him, even though he barely caught it at times. He sighed mentally, confused at her earlier actions. Why did she hug me and then let go when her father and my father were there? He thought to himself, she's probably the only girl I know who doesn't like me for my looks…

When the lords and their heirs made it to the castle, Miku rushed up ahead and ran towards her room. Honoo sighed at her behavior. "Here we go again," He muttered before walking off. InuTaisho followed the lord, leaving Sesshomaru alone. The small dog prince walked to where Miku ran and heard two voices speaking. He pressed his ear against the door, listening in.

"Miku, this is great! Someone has finally gotten through to you!" An adult female voice said. He could hear the small pitter patter of nervous pacing against the hardwood floor. "No, you don't understand, Neko! That's the problem!" Miku shouted. Sesshomaru arched a brow at that. He heard Neko sigh. "Miku, you have to let go of what your father did. I'm sure he didn't mean it!" Neko said. He heard Miku tense up drastically. "What! You're taking his side?" She roared in anger.

"No, I didn't mean…" Neko started, but never finished. "He said women aren't meant to fight! They're just meant to be pretty and smile whenever company comes over!" She snapped. Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Her father actually said that? How dare him! Father would never say that to Mother! Sesshomaru thought. He was so caught up in his thoughts; he didn't hear the door open.


End file.
